A signaling radio bearer (SRB) is used to carry transmission signaling of a radio link. Transmission reliability of the SRB is very important to link quality of the radio link, user experience, and the like. Because a dedicated channel (DCH) supports a longer transmission interval for transmitting the SRB, for example, 40 ms, and the dedicated channel has a soft handover function, so that better radio transmission reliability can be maintained when the SRB is transmitted on the DCH. When the SRB is configured to be transmitted on the DCH, and when there is an SRB being transmitted on the DCH, UE transmits a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) and a dedicated physical data channel (DPDCH) in each timeslot; when there is no SRB being transmitted on the DCH, UE still transmits a DPCCH or a DPDCH (for example, an empty DPDCH or an invalid DPDCH) in each timeslot. That is, transmission of the DPCCH or the DPDCH is continuous, transmission of the SRB is discontinuous, and a probability of transmitting the SRB is low. When no SRB is transmitted on the DCH, the UE still transmits the DPCCH or the DPDCH, which increases power supply overheads consumed by the UE.